Brittany Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''in the third, fourth, and fifth season. She was a student at William McKinley High School, and at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. She was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. She was in the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Brittany was originally shown as a character that wasn't very bright, but had her talents elsewhere. Brittany only had her mother and the comfort of Lima, Ohio before moving to New York. She eventually broke out of her shell and became an independent and strong-minded woman. Her best friend and love interest is Santana Lopez, but she is also close to Quinn Fabray and Marley Rose. Brittany has been in an on-and-off relationship with Santana since the first season, but they still care deeply about each other. Brittany was initially introduced as a recurring character, which she remained for the first two seasons. She became a main character in the third season and stayed that way until the sixth season when she was downsized again. Brittany currently works on ''Fondue For Two, a syndicated television show on FOX in Los Angeles, California. Biography Brittany was born on April 24, 1994 to Susan Pierce and an unnamed father. Not much is known about Brittany's childhood except she had understanding parents, and was well liked among those around her. Brittany dreamed of being a dancer ever since she was young girl, and made it her dream when she moved to New York City to attend college. She originally attended Julliard but after being picked on by the dance teacher, Brittany transferred to NYADA where she was accepted by her peers and surprisingly Cassandra July. Personality Many expect Brittany to be a cruel person since she was a cheerleader, but instead she is kind, generous and senstive. Brittany is considered 'stupid' by people that aren't familiar with her, but Brittany has shown to be extremely talented in the arts. She is a professional choreographer, dancer and an above-average singer. Brittany is classified as a 'dumb blonde', which is why she shows no filter when talking. She even thought she was doing a voice over in her head until Finn pointed out she was speaking aloud. Brittany is an avid animal lover, going above and beyond for her cat Lord Tubbington. She even went as far as ask if she could donate her kidney for him when Lord Tubbington was suffering from kidney failiure. Brittany doesn't tolerate bullying from other people, and despite her being a confident person, she has shown insecurity from time to time; she wasn't sure if she belonged in New York when her dance teacher continued singling her out in class out of pure jealousy. She also hates when her friends are sad, which was evident when she and Santana took matters in their own hands when Marley suffered an anxiety attack when she didn't feel she deserved a second chance. Brittany has also shown to be quite competitive, which has resulted her in getting solo lines during Glee Club. Relationships '''Brittany-Santana Relationship ''(Brittana) The '''Santana-Brittany '''relationship (commonly known as '''Brittana'), is the romantic relationship between Santana Lopez '''and '''Brittany Pierce. Santana initially contemplated going to New York, but Brittany assured her to follow her dreams. Unfortunately, Santana found herself falling for Dani, which complicated things between her and Brittany. Brittany ultimately broke up with Santana, but the two of them remained friends. During the third season, Santana realized she wanted to be in a relationship with Brittany and did everything she could to win her over. Brittany ultimately accepted Santana's advances and the two got back together. They faced a rift in their relationship when Santana worked as the PR lady for Juliet Jones, and found herself getting close to her. Santana and Juliet end up having a drunken one-night stand, which was recorded and shown to Brittany. Brittany is understandably angry, and ends up leaking the tape to the press which plays a role in Juliet committing suicide. Santana realizes how much she hurt Brittany, and the two talk it out, although it's evident Brittany hasn't forgotten the incident. Santana and Brittany stay together until the time jump in Season Six, when Santana felt she wasn't good enough for a real job. Santana resorted to being a stripper while Brittany stayed in Los Angeles with her Fondue For Two ''show. Brittany then revealed she was engaged to be married, which left Santana heartbroken. 'Brittany-Sam Relationship (Bram) The '''Brittany-Sam relationship (commonly known as Bram) is the romantic relationship between Brittany Pierce '''and '''Sam Evans. After her breakup with Santana, Brittany reveals that she's dating Sam, which confuses Santana. Not much is known about Brittany and Sam's relationship other than the fact it made Santana jealous to see Brittany with someone else. Brittany ultimately breaks up with Sam prior to living in New York, but the two of them continue to remain good friends. Sam even attempted to get Brittany a new cat when Lord Tubbington was in the hospital. While it wasn't the ideal move, Brittany knew Sam's heart was in the right place. Trivia *Brittany is one of five bisexual characters on the show; the others are Sebastian Smythe, Jessica Goodwin, Samantha Perkins and Sydney Park.